


The Power of the Ship

by randomizer



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I need therapy, Meta, Poetry, This is ridiculous, like everything I write this is mostly Kalicia, poor Rudyard Kipling, shipping sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomizer/pseuds/randomizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the deepest of apologies to Rudyard Kipling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a riff on Rudyard Kipling's [The Power of the Dog"](http://www.poetryloverspage.com/poets/kipling/power_of_dog.html). The original is better!

There is sorrow enough in the natural way  
From errands and work that fill our day;  
And when we are certain of sorrow in store,  
Why do we always arrange for more?  
Fellow shippers, I bid you beware  
Of giving your heart to a show to tear.

Be enchanted by Peter and your ship goggles will spy  
A protective devotion that cannot lie --  
Who by rights was trusting in a marriage upswing,  
To be tossed out as trash, having done not a thing?  
As you see it is hardly fair  
To risk your heart for a show to tear.

And then there’s Willicia, each pining alone  
Victims of bad timing, or so they bemoan,  
And if their harsh words weren’t enough to decry,  
The Kings then decreed that Will had to die.  
If you rage over this -- it's your own affair --  
But . . . you've given your heart to a show to tear.

Kalicia was lost not to a gun,  
Yet it’s worse than anything the show has done.  
When the core relationship that by all rights should  
be the most fundamental --- is gone for good,  
You will discover how much you care,  
And will give your heart to a show to tear.

We've sorrow enough in the natural way,  
When it comes to living day by day.  
Yet we watch our shows and send our pleas  
for showrunners to bless our OTPs.  
But such is never the case, I believe,  
And the longer we do it, the more do we grieve;

For, when actors tell writers the fate of an arc,  
for reasons that leave fans in the dark --  
Why should shippers root for a pair?  
Why give our hearts to a show to tear?


End file.
